User talk:2Actimv
Welcome Welcome to our wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made here or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! 'Friendship' with wiki Hey, thanks for getting in touch. I've just added you to our affiliated sites section of the main bar. Sunderland06 (talk) 22:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'll have a word with the other main admin on this wiki (KinaseD) about having a separate section for affiliated sites on the home page. I have a little suggestion for your main page (not that you have to change anything if you don't think it's necessary), but you might want to remove the Wiki Activity part as it looks to be broken and stretches the page to a massive length. Maybe you could remove it and fill the space with a poll or something? Sunderland06 (talk) 13:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I thought the same! But I'm going to set there new blogposts. Going to do that in 1/2/3 weeks. And If you know, I like to hear it about the Main page section for Other wikis! 2Actimv (talk) 13:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I've spoken to KinaseD and we've agreed that we're not going to add a new friends section to the main page. We think the main page would become too cluttered, and we're just going to keep the link to your site (and every other affiliate site) in the main bar. I'm not sure if you want to go the same way on your wiki, but I guess that's for you guys to decide. Cheers. Sunderland06 (talk) 18:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok, unfortunately. I'm going to make then the navigate box with the links of the wikis with a friendship who don't want to show the link on their Main page. The link to the page Will come like your wiki also in the navigate box. 2Actimv (talk) 18:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Alright cool. Sunderland06 (talk) 19:00, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Has done! Take a look if you want: http://the-football-database.wikia.com/wiki/The_Football_Database_Wiki. 2Actimv (talk) 23:11, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah that looks good, thanks a lot man. Sunderland06 (talk) 21:10, July 11, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome 2Actimv (talk) 22:54, July 11, 2013 (UTC) The Football Database Wiki I've made a new layout for the wiki. Also the home page will be changed in 1-2 weeks. If you want rake a look! http://the-football-database.wikia.com/wiki/The_Football_Database_Wiki 2Actimv (talk) 17:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) RE Hello, yes happy to, thanks for getting in touch KinaseD (talk) 11:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC)